The Question of Pride
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Bagi Roy Mustang, hujan adalah tragedi... / "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kolonel, Al?" / "Kukira... dia tidak suka hujan, Kakak." / "Kolonel Mustang adalah seorang yang berharga diri tinggi." / "Menjauhlah sana, korek api basah!" / Semi-canon, general-angst, rated K .


.

.

.

 **The Question of Pride**

by **Roux Marlet**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bagi Roy Mustang, hujan adalah tragedi.

Sang _flame alchemist_ benci hujan, itu bukan lagi rahasia umum. Itu adalah fakta yang secara terang-terangan diekspos ke publik oleh subyeknya sendiri.

Hujan berarti tragedi. Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah dari pikiran pria yang adalah pahlawan Perang Sipil Ishval dan berambisi menjadi _Fuhrer_ itu.

...karena dia hanya manusia biasa yang menyimpan dosa dengan harga diri tinggi yang akan terluka ketika hari hujan...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Edward Elric!"

Suara menggelegar Mayor Armstrong yang bergema di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi itu membuat seorang pemuda tanggung yang sedang berlari itu menoleh.

"Aku akan menghadangnya dari sana!" seru pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu pada Alex Louis Armstrong tanpa berhenti berlari. "Al!" serunya.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi dalam baju zirah yang sedang berlutut tak jauh darinya mengatupkan telapak tangan dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

"Kakak! Si _ice alchemist_... dia menuju ke sini!"

"Dapat kau!" seru Edward. Sesosok pria kekar dengan tampang beringas meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—meluncur, ya. Ini bukan salah ketik. Orang itu _meluncur_ di jalan yang telah diubahnya menjadi es. Dan sembari sepasang netranya terpaku pada _state alchemist_ muda yang belum banyak bertumbuh itu, dia melesatkan kepingan air beku tajam bak stalaktit ke sekitarnya, mencegah siapapun untuk menyerangnya balik apalagi menangkapnya.

 _Ice alchemist_ yang sudah menjadi buronan beberapa bulan terakhir itu menerjang Edward sambil menghantamnya dengan gada besar dari es. Bukan tepat begitu juga sebenarnya—orang itu melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air beku dan sepertinya berniat menggencet Edward.

Dentang baja beradu dengan kristal yang pecah terdengar bersamaan dengan gemuruh petir di langit.

" _Fullmetal_!"

Seberkas api melalap jejadian es itu dari belakang sang _fullmetal alchemist_ , mendorong pria yang sedang meleleh itu hingga menabrak dinding diiringi raungan mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Kolonel! Anda bisa membakarnya sampai mati!" seru Armstrong ngeri.

"Itu tidak akan membunuhnya," balas Roy Mustang.

Benar saja, _ice alchemist_ itu bangkit dari balik reruntuhan dan segera menghindari serangan api Roy berikutnya dengan kegesitan seperti semula.

"Kau selalu datang terlambat!" gerutu Edward.

"Jangan berani bicara begitu pada seniormu!" balas Roy, bersiap menjentikkan jari-jemarinya lagi. "Menjauhlah, _fullmetal_."

"Hati-hati, Kolonel!" sebuah suara wanita mengingatkannya.

Nyala api sekali lagi terpantik tanpa peringatan, tepat di hadapan sang _ice alchemist_ kali ini, namun orang itu berhasil melingkupi tubuhnya dengan benteng es dalam sekejap.

Dan dalam sekejap pula, es itu mencair. Pria itu menjerit panik.

"Serang dia sekarang!" perintah Roy sambil melesat maju diikuti yang lain. Buronan itu berlari, sadar dirinya dalam keadaan terjepit sekarang, setelah kehadiran alkemis pengguna elemen yang merupakan kelemahannya itu.

Roy Mustang, merasa dirinya berada di atas angin, mengejar buruannya dengan agak tergesa. Riza Hawkeye di sisinya, berusaha melumpuhkan _ice alchemist_ dengan menargetkan peluru-peluru timah ke kaki buronan itu—belum berhasil bahkan dengan anugerah penglihatan yang senada dengan nama si wanita saking licinnya manusia penguasa es itu.

Bunyi guruh gemuruh melanda kota Amestris sekali lagi, dan kali ini langit mulai meneteskan air.

Tak cukup hanya menetes rupanya, air itu langsung tercurah deras seolah tingkap langit terbuka, berebutan menuju ke tanah.

Roy Mustang mendongak dan mendecak. Di saat seperti ini!

Seseorang berkata dengan suara kecil, "Menjauh sana, korek api basah."

 **DEG.**

Sesuatu di dada Roy Mustang seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Larinya melambat.

Pria muda berpangkat kolonel itu menoleh dan hanya mendapati Alphonse Elric berlari tak jauh darinya. Semua orang sudah menyebar sekarang, dan hanya adik _fullmetal alchemist_ itu yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Tapi suara tadi bukan suara kekanakan Alphonse—dan jelas, Al tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu pada Roy. Sekurang ajar apapun Edward Elric, bocah itu tidak dididik untuk bicara sinis layaknya antagonis. Apalagi adiknya yang tampak lebih dewasa dan sopan pada siapapun.

"Kolonel..." panggil Riza di belakangnya. "Saya membawa sarung tangan kering dalam koper."

"Tetap di dekatku," ujar Roy pada bawahannya itu sembari melepas sarung tangannya yang basah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos!"

Suatu kelebatan yang besar dan keras tiba-tiba menerjangnya dari samping—Roy bahkan belum sempat menarik napas—dan dalam sekejap, tubuh _flame alchemist_ itu terperangkap di dalam lapisan es tebal hingga ke lehernya, kedua tangannya tak berdaya tanpa lingkaran transmutasi yang tergambar di atas kain sarung tangan.

"Kolonel Mustang!" seru Alphonse sebelum mengatupkan telapak tangannya lalu menarik keluar sebuah tombak baja dan mengarahkannya pada si buronan. Senjata itu ditangkis dengan tombak es.

"Al!" Edward memanggilnya. Mayor Armstrong dan pasukannya muncul dari segala arah. _Ice alchemist_ itu terkepung sekali lagi, tapi dia berusaha memanfaatkan air yang bercucuran dari langit untuk menjadi senjatanya. Kepingan air beku ditembakkan membabi buta.

"Tidak!" _Fullmetal alchemist_ berseru marah. "Kau kira tertusuk es itu tidak sakit, hah?!"

Edward mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti yang adiknya lakukan sebelumnya dengan gerakan cepat, dan dengan itu dia menjerat si buronan dalam kurungan yang naik dari dalam tanah. _Ice alchemist_ itu tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Berhasil, Kakak...!" seru Alphonse.

Pasukan militer segera mengamankan buronan itu sementara Edward Elric menikmati euforia kemenangannya. Mayor Armstrong menyelamatinya.

"Benar-benar luar biasa, Edward Elric!"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa... kalian juga telah membantuku."

Sebuah suara janggal menyela selebrasi Edward.

Roy Mustang, terduduk setelah lepas dari kurungan es, tampak menyedihkan seperti anjing kehujanan. Rambut hitamnya menempel jatuh dan wajahnya pucat. Kedua tangannya yang telanjang sedikit gemetar.

Untuk sesaat, Edward merasa bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya itu bukan senior yang dikenalnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bicara apapun, sepasang biji hitam Roy bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

"Kau beraksi dengan baik, _fullmetal_ ," ujar Roy dengan tenang, seolah Roy Mustang yang suram barusan sudah lenyap. Riza Hawkeye membantunya berdiri. "Letnan, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kolonel Mustang..." ujar Alphonse.

"Kau juga, Alphonse. Kalian memang hebat."

Roy Mustang bergabung dengan Alex Louis Armstrong tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dan kembali tenggelam dalam rutinitas pasca-operasi. Mengurus beberapa hal yang jadi berantakan akibat medan perang dadakan yang diciptakan oleh si biang kerok penguasa es itu.

Edward yang masih di sana bersama adiknya, bergumam,

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kolonel, Al?"

"Kukira... dia tidak suka hujan, Kakak."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Edward menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Faktanya, dia _flame alchemist._ Dia lemah terhadap air."

"Tapi jangan kau sebutkan tentang itu di depan hidungnya," suara Mayor Armstrong terdengar bijak. Pria besar itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. "Tenang saja, dia tidak bisa mendengarmu dari sini. Jangan bicarakan apa yang terjadi barusan, lupakan apa yang kalian lihat dari dirinya tadi, karena Kolonel Mustang seorang yang berharga diri tinggi."

Mayor Armstrong berlalu dan Edward serta Alphonse masih berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

Alphonse Elric menopangkan dagunya dan berpikir. "Mungkinkah... Kak? Kolonel..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan tidak bisa bermakna yang lain daripada tragedi.

Begitu pikir Roy Mustang, bahkan sampai di hari yang sama setelah dirinya _dikalahkan_ seorang _ice alchemist._ Gara-gara hari itu turun hujan, dia kehilangan kesempatan menangkap si buronan nomor satu. Dia, yang dihormati banyak bawahan maupun atasan karena pemikirannya yang visioner dan cekatan. Dia, yang telah mencapai pangkat kolonel di usia muda.

 _Apa-apaan itu_ , pikirnya gusar. Seseorang telah mengatainya tak berguna jika hari hujan, dan Roy semakin gusar karena hal itu benar adanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan transmutasi tanpa lingkaran seperti yang dilakukan kakak-beradik Elric yang telah melihat Kebenaran. Kebenaran itu sendiri mahal harganya, dan Roy masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencoba mempersembahkan lengan atau kakinya ke dunia antah berantah.

Karena tidak bisa, dia bergantung pada sarung tangan _itu_. Sarung tangan dari kain yang jelas akan basah kalau terkena air. Dan api tidak bisa dinyalakan pada kayu bakar yang basah, bukan?

Itulah mengapa Roy benci hujan. Dia akan terserang suatu keadaan seperti _trance_ dan menjadi tampak bodoh bila kelemahannya itu terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi, ya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hampir semua operasi yang dijalankannya melibatkan pertarungan _outdoor_. Dan memang cuaca di Amestris tak mudah diprediksi.

Hujan adalah tragedi bagi seorang _flame alchemist_ , dan hal itu tidak akan berubah.

Tidak akan berubah, apalagi karena adanya kejadian setelahnya...

Sahabatnya dalam pasukan militer, Maes Hughes, dibunuh... di hari hujan. Di hari yang menunjukkan kelemahannya yang terbesar. Di hari ia tak lagi punya harga diri yang bisa dipertahankan sebagai seorang _flame alchemist_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belum diketahui siapa yang membunuh Maes Hughes di hari hujan.

Pemakaman sang Brigadir Jenderal juga digelar saat sore hari yang mendung. Seolah langit turut berduka cita atas kematian seorang abdi negara yang setia dan ayah yang berdedikasi pada keluarga.

Untuk kali ini, Roy tidak mempersoalkan hujan itu sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu peduli menjadi basah, karena di sini dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus apinya. Meskipun jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar entah karena alasan apa, Roy Mustang hanya menunduk dan berdoa bagi jiwa sahabatnya yang telah berpulang. Tak luput dari pengamatannya, sosok sang _Fuhrer_ berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan bahu sedikit berguncang. Sepertinya pemimpin tertinggi pasukan militer itu sangat kehilangan Hughes...

Roy Mustang berhasil menguasai diri untuk tidak menyampaikan _funeral speech_ sebagai kolega dengan gemetar. Dia mengenangkan hari pertama mereka bertemu sebagai satu angkatan di akademi militer. Bagiamana dia mengenang sang mendiang sahabat yang telah berpulang dan berharap dia tak pernah perlu untuk membacakan pidato yang disiapkan terburu-buru itu.

Hughes yang berjuang bersama Roy di Perang Sipil Ishval dan keluar dengan selamat meski menderita trauma yang sama. Hughes yang selalu menebarkan keceriaan dan sedikit menjengkelkan kalau sudah membicarakan Gracia dan Elicia. Hughes yang mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah tim sukses bagi Roy yang ingin menjadi _Fuhrer_ selanjutnya.

Bagaimana bisa Hughes menjadi tim suksesnya, kalau sekarang pangkatnya ada di atas Roy yang tidak bisa merasa cukup rendah hati?

Roy Mustang tidak bisa tidak mengutuk tragedi yang dibawa oleh hari hujan.

Hari itu, hujan turun lagi... dan hujan yang satu ini mengalir dari bawah topi Kolonel Roy Mustang menuju ke tanah pemakaman.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Havoc..."

Berdiri dalam aula luas di bawah tanah, Roy Mustang mengernyit dan berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar; sebelah tangannya memegangi luka di perutnya yang sudah hampir menutup. Perdarahannya parah sekali tapi dia punya sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan di sini. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang telah merayu bawahannya yang setia demi memata-matai Roy dan berakhir menusuknya dari belakang. Secara harafiah. Letnan Havoc pasti belum pernah disakiti seorang wanita hingga berdarah-darah seperti itu... hal ini bukan kiasan, sekali lagi. Jean Havoc memang _playboy,_ tapi dia tidak layak untuk menerima kematian dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau... kau menipu Havoc." Roy menjentikkan jari dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau tidak punya lingkaran transmutasi!" pekik wanita itu, yang segera berubah menjadi jeritan tersiksa. Ia terbakar.

"Kolonel Mustang..."

Dari sudut matanya, Roy melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Kakak-beradik Elric ada di situ juga rupanya, selain Riza Hawkeye dan Lust. Wanita _homunculus_ itu pasti kuat sekali sampai-sampai kombinasi mereka bertiga saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Roy tahu di luar sana sedang turun hujan saat ini, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia tahu _homunculus_ ada di balik pembunuhan Hughes, dan inilah saat yang tepat kalau dia mau membalas dendam. Mereka semua ada di ruangan bawah tanah saat ini, maka hujan bukanlah masalah bagi Roy. Dia tidak akan kebasahan di sini, dan meski sarung tangan kainnya telah diambil oleh Lust, dia telah menggambar sendiri lingkaran transmutasi di tangannya.

Sekarang api melalap tubuh si _homunculus_ tanpa henti _._ Roy membakar Lust yang tak berdaya berkali-kali tanpa ampun, seperti tungku pemanggangan yang berulang kali dinyalakan. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Lust bahkan untuk menarik napas di antara jeritan naasnya. Tidak ada di antara ketiga manusia lain dalam ruangan itu yang mampu berkata-kata menyaksikan pembantaian sepihak tanpa belas kasihan oleh sang _flame alchemist_.

Roy sendiri juga sedang terbakar; api dendam menyala-nyala dalam hatinya, menjilat-jilat dinding pembuluh darahnya dan mengirimkan energi lebih dahsyat yang ditransmutasi menjadi api yang nyata secara fisik. Jantung Roy berdebar-debar; entah karena perdarahannya yang parah tadi, entah karena dia sedang melampiaskan kesedihannya atas kematian Hughes atau terlukanya Havoc, entah karena dia hanya ingin memusnahkan sumber tragedi itu dari dunia.

Tidak...

Bahkan setelah akhirnya Lust kehilangan kemampuan regenerasinya dan benar-benar musnah menjadi abu, perasaan itu tetap ada.

Hujan turun lagi. Di bawah tanah hari itu. Hujan turun di wajah Roy Mustang.

Dia tidak pernah bisa bebas dari tragedi. Apalagi sekarang, setelah Maes Hughes terbunuh...

Hujan hanya membawa tragedi... dan karenanya Roy membencinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekali lagi di bawah tanah pada kesempatan yang lain, dan Roy Mustang akhirnya tahu siapa sesungguhnya pembunuh Maes Hughes.

Makhluk kerdil hina bernama Envy ini...

Dan kalau bukan karena perkataan Riza, Roy tentu sudah mengeksekusi Envy di tempat sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Lust waktu itu. Api dendam masih menyala-nyala di hatinya, namun perlahan api itu padam. Kali ini ia membiarkan _homunculus_ yang satu ini hidup. Bukan hanya demi informasi yang bisa dikoreknya mengenai sang _Father_ yang misterius, dalang di balik semua kekacauan di Amestris akhir-akhir ini... tapi karena Roy tidak boleh menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun yang akan dibunuhnya bukan manusia. Dia tidak punya hak untuk mencabut nyawa _makhluk_ lain. Kakak-beradik Elric dan juga Riza lagi-lagi membantunya.

Hari itu tidak turun hujan, namun mengapa Roy Mustang merasa ada tragedi yang tengah menantinya...?

"Kau alkemis yang tidak berguna saat hujan," suara cempreng Envy yang kini berwujud reptil menjijikkan membuat Roy bergeming.

 _Apa..._

"Tidak berguna..."

 _Itu seperti suara mengerikan yang sering menghantuinya... apakah selama ini itu adalah suara Envy?_

"Kau masih juga bicara omong kosong," gerutu Edward Elric. "Siapa yang peduli dengan pendapatmu? Pembual bermulut besar."

Tidak, _fullmetal..._ Apa yang dikatakan Envy benar adanya. Karena Roy Mustang adalah manusia biasa yang dikuasai oleh rekan Envy yang bernama Pride tanpa disadarinya.

Bahkan tak hanya _pride,_ bukan...? Karena manusia mudah sekali jatuh dalam dosa, dan eksistensi makhluk-makhluk bernama _homunculus_ seolah menggambarkan hal itu.

Roy Mustang hanya setengah mendengarkan Envy yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan menghancurkan batu bertuah dalam tubuh reptilnya sebelum bergumam pelan,

"Pengecut."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Benarkah Kolonel Mustang membenci hujan sampai sebegitu?"

Gadis bernama Winry Rockbell itu bertanya murni karena keingintahuan. Dia tidak punya bayangan apapun mengenai alasan Edward Elric pulang ke bengkelnya di Resembool bersama adiknya dan Riza Hawkeye—tanpa Kolonel Roy Mustang—dan dalam kondisi _automail_ pengganti sebelah lengan dan kaki yang baik-baik saja.

Rupanya yang ingin melontarkan pertanyaan demikian bukan hanya Winry. Edward dan Alphonse duduk mendengarkan, menunggu dengan serius penjelasan dari Letnan Hawkeye.

Pinako Rockbell menyuguhkan teh dan sedikit biskuit lalu ikut duduk. "Bisa kau ulangi permintaanmu, Nona?"

"Aku ingin dibuatkan penutup tangan dari _automail_. Edward berkata padaku bahwa benda itu tipis dan ringan, tapi kuat. Untuk Kolonel Mustang."

Edward Elric menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke meja. "Jadi seperti itu, ya, _flame alchemist_ yang terkenal itu? Dia tidak tahan akan omongan orang? Harga dirinya jatuh kalau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat hujan?"

Sekarang Alphonse Elric berusaha menenteramkan kakaknya. "M-mungkin Kolonel punya pemikiran lain yang tidak kita ketahui, Kakak... jangan buru-buru menuduhnya."

"Tidak ingatkah kau, Al, apa yang diperbuatnya saat kita memburu _ice alchemist_ gila itu?"

"..." Alphonse terdiam.

"Dia seperti kehilangan pegangan hidup," cibir Edward dengan mulut manyun. "Aku merasa malu ada _state alchemist_ yang seperti itu!"

Ketika mengatakannya, Edward memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tahulah Riza bahwa _fullmetal alchemist_ itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengkritik Roy Mustang.

"Kukira Kolonel Mustang tidak berpikiran sekerdil itu," ujar Winry bersimpati sambil melontarkan senyum pada wanita dewasa berambut pirang dicepol itu.

"Jadi kalau kalian mau mendengarkanku..." Riza Hawkeye memulai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Roy Mustang terbangun pagi itu dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Hampir sepanjang malam ia tak bisa tidur lantaran hujan badai—rumahnya belum dilengkapi karpet peredam suara, dan desain jendela-jendela besar di dinding memperparah keadaan itu. Biasanya menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan kapas akan membantu tidurnya, tapi entah mengapa semalam hal itu tidak efektif.

Sang kolonel memimpikan bibi sekaligus ibu angkatnya dalam tidurnya yang singkat itu. Sebentar lagi bulan Desember dan memang sudah hampir tiba saatnya dia mengunjungi Madame Christmas. Dia teringat masa kecilnya bersama Chris Mustang yang baik hati dan selalu menemaninya tidur ketika malam berbadai... juga masa-masa sebelumnya ketika dia berusaha tidur di malam hari di kala hujan turun dengan derasnya tanpa orang tua yang menemani.

Di luar, sisa air di dedaunan menetes perlahan seiring matahari terbit. Roy memandang lewat jendela untuk sejenak sebelum pandangannya berpindah pada sarung tangan barunya yang tergeletak di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur. Penutup tangan, lebih tepatnya. Karena benda itu terbuat dari _automail_ yang akan lebih cocok dipasangkan pada tangan Alphonse Elric pada kondisinya saat ini.

Mau tidak mau, Roy kembali memikirkan masa depan Elric bersaudara. Mereka telah melakukan hal tabu di masa lalu dengan mencoba membangkitkan orang mati dan berakhir dengan melihat Kebenaran. Mereka harus menanggung kompensasinya yang menyebabkan tubuh keduanya tidak lagi seutuh manusia normal, namun di sisi lain hal itu menjadikan mereka pasangan alkemis yang luar biasa yang bisa beraksi bahkan tanpa memerlukan lingkaran transmutasi.

Apa yang dialami Edward dan Alphonse Elric adalah tragedi yang mengerikan, apalagi di usia sebelia itu. Mereka sempat terpuruk putus asa, namun mereka tidak berkubang dalam keputusasaan itu. Mereka bangkit.

Roy Mustang sudah menjalani Perang Sipil di Ishval dan dia bertahan hidup. Dia menyaksikan sahabat seperjuangannya dimakamkan atas nama pengabdian pada negara dan dia bertahan hidup. Karena pada dasarnya semua manusia akan menemui tragedi dalam hidupnya, entah dalam bentuk dan intensitas yang seperti apa. Kematian adalah salah satunya, dan itu tidak bisa dihindari.

Seperti air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dan tidak kembali ke langit tanpa membuahkan hasil, demikian pula tragedi kematian tidak terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada sesuatu untuk diambil hikmahnya. Selalu ada sesuatu untuk dikenang; bukan agar seseorang terikat pada waktu yang lampau karena tak bisa melepaskan kepergian orang yang dikasihi, namun supaya masa lalu itu menjadi kekuatan untuk terus maju. Karena manusia yang penuh dosa sekalipun diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Karena itulah sistem yang terjadi dalam kehidupan; suatu siklus ekuivalensi yang seimbang. Ada yang mati, ada yang lahir. Kehidupan terus berlanjut setelah generasi sebelumnya tiada, dengan adanya pembaruan dan kemajuan di sana-sini. Seperti air hujan...

Karena hujan bagi Roy Mustang akan _selalu_ menjadi tragedi. Dia seorang penderita _ombrophobia_ yang tidak bisa tahan menghadapi hujan. Bukan karena harga dirinya sebagai _flame alchemist_ ; persoalan _pride_ memang _pernah_ menguasai hatinya, bersama-sama dengan _wrath_ dan _greed_ dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang tidak termasuk dalam tujuh dosa mematikan. Dosa memang selalu mengintai manusia dan mencari kesempatan untuk masuk ke hati yang rapuh, dan manifestasinya bisa bermacam-macam. Suara hati, maupun suara menyesatkan yang hanya ada di imajinasi, merupakan salah satu sarananya.

Secara naluriah Roy _takut_ terhadap hujan dan hal itu akan kelihatan jelas dari gestur dan ekspresinya. Tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupinya. Ini bukan persoalan harga diri lagi.

Yang jadi soal adalah, bagaimana dirinya sebagai _flame alchemist_ muda yang kini berpangkat kolonel dan berambisi menjadi _Fuhrer_ , mengatasi kelemahan terbesarnya itu. Bagaimana seseorang yang sebagai alkemis lemah terhadap air _sekaligus_ sebagai manusia takut terhadap hujan dapat bertahan dalam pertarungan di manapun dalam keadaan apapun.

Ya, ini bukan persoalan harga diri. Ini juga bukan tentang hujan dan _ombrophobia_.

Seperti yang dikatakan Edward Elric pada Envy sebelum kematian si _homunculus_ karena bunuh diri... manusia dapat bertahan karena dukungan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Riza Hawkeye. Edward dan Alphonse Elric. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, dan Vato Falman. Maria Ross. Bahkan Maes Hughes yang telah tiada, semangat hidupnya tidak hilang hanya karena kematian. Hughes telah mewariskan Elicia kepada dunia sebelum dia meninggal...

Hujan adalah tragedi. Tapi tragedi sepahit apapun ada sebagai bukti bahwa manusia dapat bertahan dari tragedi itu, menerima kekurangannya dan melanjutkan kehidupannya... hingga pada saatnya nanti manusia itu akan—

— **TAMAT.**


End file.
